1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer implemented user interfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of computer implemented recognition of user input information.
2. Related Art
In modern computing technology, there is always a need to provide mechanisms to facilitate user interaction with computing devices. By increasing the mechanisms by which persons interact with computer systems, the number of potential computer users and the number of potential computer applications expand. Further, by facilitating user interface mechanisms, applications become easier to use and more efficient. Today, users can communicate with computer systems using a number of various devices including refreshable display screens (cathode ray tubes, liquid crystal displays etc.), alphanumeric keyboards, keypads, cursor directing devices, microphones, etc. Keyboards are used for conveying information in alphanumeric form to a computer from a user.
The cursor directing device is used in conjunction with an animated cursor image that is rendered on the display screen. The cursor image is animated in that it can move across the display screen in real-time tracing the motion of the cursor directing device. Cursor directing devices, e.g., mouse devices, trackballs, etc., are used to direct the position of the cursor image on a display screen according to user interaction. In operation, a hand held or user directed mouse device is displaced across a mouse pad and the corresponding displacement and direction are simultaneously traced out by the cursor image as rendered on the display screen. When the cursor image is directed over a particular portion of the display screen, one or more buttons on the mouse device can be depressed to "activate" the cursor image which generally invokes a computer action related to the screen portion. The areas on the display screen that invoke a computer command when the cursor image is positioned thereon and activated have been called "hot spots." In the past, to convey information to the computer system, cursor directing devices have been used in conjunction with hot spots located on the display screen.
More particularly, when the cursor image is activated in prior art user interfaces, the computer system performs a relatively routine task of checking the screen coordinates of the cursor image against the screen coordinates of a number of recorded hot spots to determine which enabled hot spot was selected by the cursor activation. In performing the check to determine which hot spot is selected, the computer system typically does not care about the screen path in which the cursor image passes through in order to reach the hot spot. Further, in performing the check to determine which hot spot is selected, the computer system typically does not care about the speed in which the cursor image was directed to the hot spot. All that is checked by the computer system is the screen coordinate of the cursor image when the cursor image is activated (e.g., when a mouse button is depressed). Thus, in the past, the real-time displacements of the mouse device between mouse activations are largely ignored.
Since the cursor directing device allows a substantial amount of real-time free style user-directed movement within the plane of the mouse pad, it would be advantageous to provide a user interface mechanism that could make use of more information from the cursor directing device than merely the display screen coordinate of the cursor image upon cursor activation.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a system and method of interfacing a user with a computer system that provides more information to the computer system from a cursor directing device than merely the screen coordinate of the cursor image upon cursor activation. The present invention provides a system and method of interfacing a user with a computer system that conveys information regarding the path through which a cursor directing device is spatially displaced and the relative speed of such spatial displacement. The above information provides a unique and advantageous mechanism by which information can be conveyed to the computer system from the user. These and other advantages of the present invention not specifically mentioned above will become clear within discussions of the present invention presented herein.